Satu Jiwa, Dua Badan
by Kirina-hime
Summary: Tou-san pernah bilang padaku: A twin is like one soul in two bodies. Kembar itu bagai satu jiwa di dua badan. Apa kamu percaya itu Naruto-kun?


_**Satu Jiwa, Dua Badan**_

 _ **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Genre: Family**_

 _ **Rate: T**_

 _ **Summary**_ : Tou-san pernah bilang padaku: A twin is like one soul in two bodies. Kembar itu bagai satu jiwa di dua badan. Apa kamu percaya itu Naruto-kun?

 _ **Warning**_ : AU. OOC. NON INCEST, hanya menceritakan kasih sayang diantara saudara kembar, tidak lebih dan jangan berharap lebih. Mungkin juga ada typo. Naruto POV. Jangan pedulikan sistem pendidikan yang dipakai disini, saya ngaraaang. hhaha

"Minta perhatiannya anak-anak," kata Kakashi-sensei. "Berdasarkan nilai 5 semester sebelumnya yang kusampaikan ke panitia penerimaan mahasiswa baru Konoha University, sekarang akan kuumumkan siapa saja yang diterima di Konoha University tanpa testing."

Aku menguap malas. Aku sama sekali tidak bersemangat mendengar pengumuman dari Kakashi-sensei. Tidak ada gunanya juga aku mendengarkan pengumuan itu. Pengumuman itu tidak ditujukan untukku.

Sekarang aku sudah kelas 3 SMA dan sebentar lagi lulus. Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin masuk ke Konoha University karena disana jurusan desainnya bagus, bisa dibilang salah satu yang terbaik di Jepang. Tapi aku sudah pasti tidak akan diterima disana, karena persaingan masuk kesana ketat sekali. Memang beginilah nasib orang bodoh sepertiku.

"Ini pengumuman bukan untuk kita," kata Kiba. Kulihat dia menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya, sama malasnya denganku.

"Kau benar Kiba," balasku, "orang bodoh seperti kita tidak punya harapan bisa masuk lewat jalur tanpa testing."

"Ehem," lanjut Kakashi-sensei, "yang diterima dari kelas ini adalah... Shikamaru, Sasuke, Shino, dan terakhir, Naruko."

Aku tersentak mendengar nama Naruko disebut. Ada perasaan senang di hatiku saat kembaranku itu diterima di Konoha University.

Tidak terasa sudah hampir 2 tahun berlalu sejak kedatangan kembaranku yang cerewet itu di kehidupanku. Sudah banyak suka duka yang kami lalui sebagai saudara kembar. Kami sering bertengkar, tapi biasanya tidak akan lama dan baikan kembali. Tapi disamping itu, kadang-kadang kami bisa sangat dekat sampai-sampai orang yang tidak mengenal kami akan menganggap kami seperti orang pacaran.

Aku menepuk-nepuk pundak Naruko sekedar memberi selamat. Kebetulan bangkunya saat kelas 3 ini memang tepat di depanku. Tapi saat pandangan kami bertemu, aku tidak menemukan raut muka senang di mukanya.

"Kenapa mukamu ditekuk begitu?" tanyaku heran, "Kamu tidak senang diterima?"

"Kalau Naruto-kun juga keterima, aku baru senang," katanya datar. Entah dia sadar atau tidak, tapi kalimat sederhana itu sangat bermakna besar untukku. Dari kalimat itu, secara tidak langsung dia juga mempedulikanku.

"Haha, dasar kamu ini," kataku, berusaha bersikap normal, "mana mungkin aku bisa masuk ke Konoha University. Aku ini kan bodoh."

"Kamu tidak bodoh, tapi malas." kata Naruko lagi.

Aku tersenyum menanggapinya, Naruko ada benarnya, kuakui itu. Aku memang tidak bodoh, hanya saja malas. Mending kalau malas tapi nilai di pelajaran tetap bagus seperti Shikamaru. Ini mah yang ada nilai malah jeblok.

"Bagi kalian yang tidak diterima, ada kabar gembira untuk kalian," kata Kakashi-sensei lagi. "Karena Konoha University masih satu departemen dengan Konoha High School, tahun ini panitia penerimaan mahasiswa membuka jalur khusus. Bagi kalian yang mendapat nilai diatas 95 pada final exam minggu depan, kalian bisa masuk ke Konoha University. Ini kesempatan emas, jadi berusahalah semampu kalian."

"Nah itu dia!" seru Naruko, "Itu kesempatan yang bisa kamu manfaatkan!"

"Um, aku tidak yakin," jawabku jujur. Mendapat nilai 95 susah sekali bagiku. Jangankan untukku, untuk yang pintar sekalipun harus ada usaha ekstra untuk mendapat nilai diatas 95 saat final exam.

"Jangan begitu, di dunia ini tidak ada yang tidak mungkin," kata Naruko menyemangatiku.

Seminggu berlalu, besok adalah hari dilaksanakannya final exam. Aku heran melihat orang lain yang suka panik menghadapi final exam. Malah ada yang sampai stress segala. Padahal aku sama sekali tidak merasakan semua itu, panik, stress, dan lain-lain. Yang ada malah sebaliknya, aku tetap bersikap tenang, seolah besok hanya exam biasa. Atau mungkin aku yang kelewat cuek ya?

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?" tanya Naruko masuk ke kamarku. Itu memang kebiasaannya, dia selalu seenaknya masuk ke kamarku tanpa mengetuk pintu.

"Baca komik ninja karangannya Masashi Kishimoto," jawabku cuek.

"Hei! Bukannya menghapal buat besok, malah malas-malasan begini!" bentak Naruko.

"Udah tadi."

"Hanya sebentar?"

"Tenang saja, 'kan seminggu terakhir ini sudah sering latihan soal. Jadi jangan khawatir, yang penting aku lulus."

"Bukan masalah itu! Kalau nilaimu diatas 95, kamu bisa masuk Konoha University. Bukannya kamu ingin masuk kesana?" tanya Naruko berapi-api.

"Dapat nilai 95 itu susah. Kalau buatku, dapat nilai melebihi rata-rata saja sudah mukjizat."

"Paling tidak berusahalah semaksimalmu!"

"..."

"Eh? Naruto-kun? Kamu mendengarkanku tidak sih?"

"Oh, gomen, komiknya lucu. Tadi kamu bilang apa?"

"Arghhh! Menyebalkan! Hah dasar, apa boleh buat…"

"Hmm?"

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa!"

Setelah itu Naruko keluar dari kamarku. Apa maksudnya 'apa boleh buat'? Aku hanya mengangkat bahu. Lebih baik meneruskan membaca komik.

Tibalah saatnya hari final exam. Hari dimana semua siswa membuktikan hasil belajar mereka selama 3 tahun di Konoha High School ini. Ironis memang. Selama 3 tahun menuntut ilmu, kelulusannya hanya ditentukan oleh sebuah exam saja.

Saat kulihat soal exam, aku mulai menggaruk kepalaku. Ternyata lebih sulit dari apa yang aku bayangkan. Tau begini, aku menuruti perintah Naruko untuk menghapal lagi.

Meskipun begitu aku tetap berusaha mengerjakannya. Kudahulukan soal yang gampang.

Saat kulihat raut muka teman-temanku, mereka sangat tenang. Hanya beberapa orang saja yang bernasib sama sepertiku.

"Waktu habis, silahkan kumpulkan."

Aku menghela nafas pasrah. Sudahlah, aku sudah melakukan apa yang kubisa, aku sudah mengerahkan semua kemampuanku. Sekarang tinggal menunggu hasilnya.

"Sini aku kumpulkan," kata Naruko.

"Arigato."

"Bagaimana examnya Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata yang duduk di samping kananku.

"Lumayan. Lumayan membuatku gila. Hahaha." Hinata tersenyum menanggapi kata-kataku.

"Hinata-chan, ayo pulang."

"Ayo. Um, Naruko-chan duluan ya."

"Ya Hinata-chan," balas Naruko.

"Naruko, pulangnya minta antar Sasuke Teme saja," godaku. Sasuke memang sudah lama putus dengan Sakura. Dan kurasa Sasuke cocok untuk jadi pacar Naruko, meskipun mereka sering sekali bertengkar.

"Hah? Tidak usah! Aku bisa pulang sendiri," kata Naruko ketus.

"Hahaha."

Seminggu kemudian, pengumuman kelulusan sudah keluar. Meskipun aku yakin bisa lulus, tapi aku tetap penasaran dengan nilainya. Biar bagaimanapun itu hasil kerja kerasku sendiri.

"Pengumuman kelulusan sudah keluar. Dan… selamat! Kelas ini lulus semuanya!" kata Kakashi-sensei.

Semua teman-temanku bersorak. Paling tidak, perjuangan mengerjakan soal exam sudah terbayarkan dengan sebuah kelulusan. Kalaupun nilainya tidak memuaskan, minimal sudah lulus.

"Dan di kelas ini kebetulan ada beberapa yang mendapat nilai diatas 95 selain yang diterima tanpa testing. Sehingga mereka berhak masuk ke Konoha University."

"Lagi-lagi pengumuman yang tidak ditujukan untuk kita," celetuk Kiba.

"Haha, kau benar," balasku.

"Mereka adalah… Sakura, Shion, Hinata dan... Naruto," kata Kakashi-sensei.

Aku kaget mendengar pengumuman itu, ini tidak mungkin. Telingaku sepertinya sudah menipuku. Mana mungkin nilaiku bisa diatas 95!

"Gila lu Nar! Dapet jimat dari dukun mana lu bisa dapet nilai gede?" Kiba menarik kerah bajuku dan menggoyang-goyang badanku seolah tidak percaya.

"Ada yang salah… Pasti ada yang salah," kataku menanggapi Kiba.

"Hah? Mestinya lu bersyukur!"

Aku mengangkat tanganku. Ini pasti terjadi kesalahan.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Kakashi-sensei.

"Apa tidak salah kalau aku diterima?"

"Tidak, disini nilaimu tertulis 97."

"Tapi masalahnya aku hanya mampu mengerjakan 80% dari soal, itupun ada yang jawabannya tidak yakin. Jadi mustahil nilaiku 97 sensei."

"Kalau begitu ikut aku ke kantor, kita periksa ulang."

"Lu bego ya! Kalo gue jadi lu, gue ga peduli dari mana tuh nilai 97, yang penting gue masuk Konoha University!"

"Gue mending ga masuk kesana, dari pada bisa masuk tapi bukan hasil usaha sendiri," balasku serius.

Ini tidak masuk akal, yang diisi 80% kenapa sekarang nilainya jadi 97?

Di ruang guru, aku dan Kakashi-sensei memeriksa kembali lembar jawabanku.

"Benar 'kan nilaimu 97? Disini namanya juga jelas-jelas tertulis namamu."

"Iya sih. Tapi aku yakin ada banyak jawaban yang sama sekali tidak kuisi. Jadi mustahil aku dapat nilai segini."

"Kau masih ingat nomor berapa saja yang tidak kau isi?"

"Aku lupa, itu 'kan sudah seminggu yang lalu."

"Susah kalau begitu."

Aku mengingat-ngingat kembali apa yang terjadi saat final exam. Aku kesulitan mengerjakan soal, hanya 80% yang kuisi, aku pasrah karena sudah berusaha semampuku, Naruko mengumpulkan lembar jawabanku.

Tunggu dulu! Naruko? Jangan-jangan Naruko…

"Aku keluar dulu sensei."

"Hei, mau kemana?"

"Aku segera kembali." Aku berlari kembali menuju kelas.

Kenapa tidak terpikirkan sebelumnya? Naruko sangat ingin aku masuk ke Konoha University. Dia juga mengumpulkan lembar jawabanku. Kalau dugaanku benar, sesaat sebelum lembar jawabanku dikumpulkan, dia pasti merubah namaku di lembar jawaban dengan namanya. Begitu juga sebaliknya, namanya di lembar jawaban miliknya dibubah dengan namaku. Dengan kemiripan nama kami, tentunya itu tidak membutuhkan waktu lama. Apalagi lembar jawaban ini memakai pensil karena akan diperiksa dengan komputer. Setelah itu dia hanya perlu mengganti nomor induk dan tanda tangan saja.

Aku tidak menyangka dia akan melakukan hal senekat ini. Ini perbuatan yang penuh resiko. Bagaimana kalau seandainya nilaiku kecil dan malah menyebabkan dia yang tidak lulus? Atau dia mungkin akan mendapat sanksi tegas dari sekolah, karena ini sama saja dengan berbuat kecurangan. Atau bisa lebih parah, nilai examnya dianggap 0 dan dia tidak akan lulus dari Konoha High School.

Sial! Jadi ini yang dia bilang 'apa boleh buat' waktu itu?

Memikirkan semua itu membuatku menyesal dengan apa yang kulakukan. Kalau saja aku tidak protes mengenai nilai ini. Aku tidak tahu kalau yang menyebabkan nilaiku 97 itu Naruko. Aku takut kalau Naruko harus diberikan sanksi. Apalagi kalau menyebabkan dia tidak lulus.

Saat tiba di kelas, aku melihat Naruko sedang membereskan barang-barangnya, bersiap untuk pulang.

Sesaat pandangan kami bertemu.

"Ikut aku." Aku menarik tangan Naruko.

"Kemana? Ada apa sih? Jangan menarikku seperti ini, sakit." Aku tidak menghiraukannya dan membawanya ke luar kelas.

"Kenapa kamu lakukan ini?"

"Me-melakukan apa?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu. Aku tahu kamu menukar lembar jawabanmu dengan lembar jawabanku."

"…" Naruko menunduk.

"Kesalahanmu fatal kamu tahu itu? Kamu bisa saja dianggap curang dan tidak lulus."

"Gomen."

"Naruko, masih banyak universitas lain yang jurusan desainnya bagus. Aku bisa masuk ke universitas lain. Misalnya Suna University, aku bisa tinggal dengan Gaara, Kankurou, dan Temari-Neesan di Suna."

"Ta-tapi aku ingin kamu masuk ke Konoha University. Ka-karena aku masih ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu... Kamu sama sekali tidak mengerti. Kita terpisah dari kecil. Dua tahun bersamamu sama sekali belum cukup untukku. Aku tidak mau sendirian lagi seperti dulu. Hiks."

"Tapi..."

"Tou-san pernah bilang padaku: A twin is like one soul in two bodies. Kembar itu bagai satu jiwa di dua badan. Apa kamu percaya itu Naruto-kun?"

"..." Aku terdiam, bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Kalau aku, aku sangat mempercayainya. Sebelum aku tahu kalau aku punya saudara kembar, aku selalu merasa kalau jiwaku tidak utuh. Seperti ada bagian dari diriku yang hilang. Setelah aku bertemu dan tinggal disini bersamamu, aku merasa jiwaku utuh. Aku merasa diriku sempurna. Aku senang sekali aku bisa bersamamu. Dan sekarang... a-aku tidak ingin kehilangan bagian dari jiwaku lagi Naruto-kun. Hiks..." Naruko mulai terisak, aku jadi tidak tega melihatnya.

Aku memeluknya, berusaha menenangkannya. Satu jiwa, dua badan ya? Kurasa aku juga mempercayainya. Itu terbukti saat Naruko pergi ke Inggris meninggalkanku 2 tahun lalu, aku merasa seperti ada lubang di hatiku. Aku mengusap puncak kepalanya.

"Naruko… Temani aku belajar, aku ingin mengikuti test masuk ke Konoha University."

"Be-benarkah?" Naruko melepas pelukanku dan memandangku penuh tanya.

"Hmm.. Kamu bilang masih ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua denganku 'kan? Aku akan berusaha semampuku agar bisa masuk ke Konoha University."

"Arigato. Aku akan menemanimu belajar."

Aku tahu, persaingannya begitu ketat untuk masuk ke Konoha University, rasanya memang tidak mungkin untuk mengalahkan ribuan peserta lain dari seluruh penjuru Jepang dengan kemampuanku yang seperti ini. Tapi demi Naruko, aku tidak boleh menyerah.

"Kalau begitu, senyum dong, aku belum melihatmu senyum hari ini."

"Hehe."

"Ayo kutemani menemui Kakashi-sensei, kamu harus minta maaf. Mudah-mudahan dia bisa memaafkanmu."

Akhirnya kami berdua meminta maaf kepada Kakashi-sensei. Aku juga ikut meminta maaf. Aku memohon agar Naruko tidak diberikan sanksi, kalau dia diberikan sanksi, aku meminta agar aku juga diberikan sanksi yang sama. Aku tidak mau kalau Naruko tidak lulus gara-gara aku dan mengulang kembali setahun. Beruntung Kakashi-sensei memaafkan kami dan berjanji tidak akan melaporkan masalah ini kepada Tsunade-sama, kepala sekolah kami.

"Aku sediakan minuman dan makanan agar kamu semangat Naruto-kun."

"Ukh, minuman apa ini?"

"Minuman penguat daya ingat. Cepat habiskan, itu ramuan buatanku sendiri."

"Argh, ini tidak enak!"

.

.

"Naruko, kalau soal ini bagaimana caranya?"

"Yang itu kamu harus cari dulu x-nya. Nanti kalau x sudah ketemu, baru masukkan

ke persamaan y dan z."

"Oh…"

.

.

"Nah, lengkapi kalimat berikut ini: '_, I'm stupid.' Ada 3 opsi jawaban: Yes, No, dan Maybe. Apa jawabanmu Naruto-kun? Naruto-kun? Hei bangun! Ini baru jam 8!"

"Aku ngantuuuk..."

"Cepat banguuun!"

.

.

Seperti itulah hari-hari kami selama beberapa minggu terakhir ini. Naruko dengan sabar selalu menemaniku belajar. Besok adalah hari test masuk ke Konoha University. Aku ketiduran malam itu, jam menunjukkan pukul 12 tengah malam.

Kulihat Naruko juga sudah tertidur di kasurku. Aku beranjak dari meja belajarku dan mengambil selimut kemudian menyelimuti Naruko. Aku menatap wajahnya, kurapikan poninya yang menutupi matanya. Baiklah, demi kamu, aku akan berusaha semampuku.

Aku kembali ke meja belajar. Yosh, aku akan menghapal sampai jam 2.

Paginya aku bangun lebih dulu dari Naruko. Dia kelihatannya capek sekali. Hingga aku selesai mandi pun dia masih saja tidur. Aku tidak tega kalau harus membangunkannya. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk langsung berangkat saja.

"Aku berangkat Kaa-san, Tou-san," pamitku kepada Kaa-san dan Tou-san.

"Ya, kerjakan soalnya dengan tenang," kata Kaa-san.

"Hn."

Baru saja aku akan menaiki motor, Naruko berlari ke arahku. "Naruto-kuuunnn..."

"Eh? Ternyata kamu bangun juga."

"Gomen, aku kesiangan. Umm.. Semoga berhasil ya. Aku akan selalu mendoakanmu."

"Ya. Arigato, kamu sudah menemaniku belajar selama ini. Aku akan berusaha semampuku. "

"Ganbatte!"

Soal ujian masuk kukerjakan dengan tenang. Belajar dengan ditemani Naruko beberapa minggu terakhir ini benar-benar sangat membantuku. Hampir semua soal bisa kukerjakan. Meskipun ada saja beberapa soal yang membuat otakku berpikir keras.

Keesokan harinya hasil test sudah bisa dilihat di website Konoha University.

"Ayo cepat buka," desak Naruko yang tidak sabar ingin melihat hasil testku.

"Sabar dong. Aku masukkan nomor pesertaku dulu. Nah sekarang tunggu hasilnya."

"Eh? Tidak ada?"

"..."

"Kenapa tidak ada?"

"Umm, yang ditampilkan disini itu yang lulus, kalau aku tidak ada, berarti..."

"Hah? Tidak mungkin." Naruko mengambil HPku yang kebetulan tergeletak tidak jauh dari sana.

"A-apa yang akan kamu lakukan?"

"Aku mau menelpon pihak kampus, pasti ada kesalahan."

"Naruko, sudahlah. Terima saja, aku memang tidak diterima…"

"Diam! Mana nomornya?"

"I-ini…"

Setelah Naruko bicara di telepon, mukanya berubah murung.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak berhasil masuk Konoha University."

"Ta-tapi 'kan kamu sudah berusaha keras…"

"Ia, itu benar. Tapi yang ingin masuk kesana itu banyak, datang dari berbagai penjuru Jepang. Jadi persaingannya ketat sekali. Mungkin memang bukan jalanku untuk kuliah disana."

Naruto semakin sedih saat aku mengatakan itu.

"Hei, aku yang gagal, kenapa jadi kamu yang sedih?"

"…"

"Jangan sedih begitu. Sekarang aku harus cepat mengisi formulir untuk test masuk di Suna University. Kalau disana persaingannya tidak terlalu ketat. Aku yakin bisa masuk. Aku akan tinggal bersama Gaara dan yang lain. Aku janji akan pulang seminggu sekali, atau kalau aku sedang sibuk dan tidak bisa kesini, nanti kamu yang ke Suna. Okay?"

"Not Okay."

"Eh?"

"Kalau begitu aku juga mau kuliah di Suna. Berikan formulir itu! Aku akan mengcopynya!"

"A-apa? Jangan bodoh! Kamu 'kan sudah diterima di Konoha University."

"Tinggal keluar saja," jawab Naruko cuek.

"Sayang kalau keluar. Kamu tahu? Banyak sekali orang di luar sana yang ingin masuk kesana. Sekarang kamu malah seenaknya ingin keluar."

"Tapi aku ingin bersamamu…"

"Dengar, jangan seperti anak kecil. Jangan hanya gara-gara ingin bersamaku, kamu pindah kuliah. Ini bukan main-main, ini untuk masa depanmu."

"Aku tidak peduli." Hah, aku sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi kalau dia bersikeras begini. Siapapun tidak akan ada yang bisa merubah keputusannya sekarang.

"Hah, dasar keras kepala."

Tiba-tiba HPku berdering, saat kulihat ternyata Sai menelponku.

"Halo. Iya, ada apa? Emangnya kenapa? Hah? Ada. Nanti kubawa dulu, sebentar lagi aku kesana. Iya, arigato." Aku menutup telpon.

Ugh, kenapa 'hal penting' seperti ini aku tidak tahu.

"Hei, jangan cemberut begitu. Aku pergi dulu," pamitku kepada Naruko. Aku tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan 'hal penting' ini kepada Naruko sekarang.

"Hmph." Naruko hanya mngerucutkan bibirnya tambah kesal

"Aku pulang," kataku saat kembali ke rumah.

Saat kubuka kamarku ternyata Naruko masih disana. "Hmm, kamu masih saja disini."

"Terserah."

"Hei, jangan cemberut terus. Oh ya, aku punya hadiah untukmu. Kamu pasti suka."

"Apa?" tanya Naruko tidak bersemangat.

"Tapi kamu harus janji dulu akan tersenyum setelah melihatnya."

"Kenapa begitu? Aku sedang sedih baka!"

"Kalau tidak mau, aku tidak akan berikan hadiahnya."

"Ahhh, baiklah-baiklah.."

"Hehe, ini. Bukalah." Aku memberikan amplop ukuran sedang berwarna coklat muda kepada Naruko.

Saat Naruko membuka amplop itu dan membaca isinya, ia kaget.

"Ini..." Tangannya diletakkan di mulutnya, kemudian dia menatapku seakan bertanya: 'Apa ini benar?'

"Ya," jawabku. Tahu betul apa pertanyaan yang ada di otak Naruko. Di dalam amplop itu ada surat keterangan kalau aku diterima di Konoha University lewat jalur prestasi. Aku lupa kalau Konoha University juga membuka jalur prestasi. Untung saja Sai mengingatkanku dan langsung menyuruhku membawa sertifikat juara melukis tingkat nasional yang pernah kuraih.

"Kok bisa?" tanya Naruko masih ragu.

"Aku lulus lewat jalur prestasi. Aku pernah juara kedua melukis tingkat nasional. Barusan aku menyerahkan sertifikatnya ke pihak kampus dan aku langsung diterima."

Butuh beberapa detik sampai Naruko sadar apa yang terjadi dan meluapkan rasa senangnya.

"Kyaaaa, berarti kita sekampus 'kan?"

"Iya."

"Aku senang kita bisa sama-sama lagi Naruto-kun. Apa kamu juga senang?"

"Tentu saja, Nee-san," jawabku memberikan sedikit penekanan pada kata 'Nee-san'.

"Eh? Umm, a-aku terharu. Sudah lama kamu tidak memanggilku Nee-san."

"Kamu lupa ya? Kalau aku memanggilmu 'Nee-san' berarti aku ingin minta sesuatu darimu."

"Ah sial aku lupa!"

"Hehe." Aku memamerkan cengiran lebarku.

"Jangan memasang muka menyebalkan seperti itu! Cepat bilang apa maumu?"

"Karena aku sudah berhasil masuk Konoha University, aku ingin kamu siapkan segala keperluan OSPEK untuk kita berdua. Se-mu-a."

"Hah? Enak saja! Kenapa begitu?"

"Kalau tidak mau aku akan keluar dan kuliah di Suna saja."

"Aahhh kamu menyebalkaaaan..."

"Jangan protes, hahaha."

"Menyebalkaaaaannnn..."

The End

**NOTE:: Fanfict ini hanya sebuah copas-an dari salah satu teman fnf. Fanfic ini dipublish kembali oleh saya karena bertujuan hanya untuk meminta kepada readers untuk melaporkan akun saya ini, karena saya ingin akun ini tidak aktif lagi. Tolong laporkan dengan alasan RA atau pelanggaran, agar admin fnf menghapus akun ini, permanen.

Bagi yang akan melaporkan akun ini, setelahnya saya ucapkan terima kasih.


End file.
